Juntos podemos con todo
by Lunnaris91
Summary: Pequeños relatos, con conexión entre sí, sobre mi personaje y el de mi novio. Originalmente elfo de la noche y huargen, luego elfo y elfa de sangre. Amor, acción y Warlords of Draenor. Las historias son mejores que el resumen. En serio.
1. A veces, el mayor obstáculo es uno mismo

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard. No gano nada escribiendo esto. Los nombres de personajes originales están usados con el permiso de sus dueños.**

**Primera parte de esta serie de relatos sobre mi pj y el de mi novio. Tengo unos cuantos escritos que iré subiendo mientras continúo escribiendo más :)**

Me llamo Lisari, y ésta es mi historia. No tiene nada de especial, tan solo es la historia de mi vida. Pero puede que a alguien le interese escucharla.

Durante veinte años había vivido detrás de la muralla de Cringris, levantada por los gilneanos para aislarse del resto del mundo. No conocía otra cosa y había veces que me aburría terriblemente y me sentía prisionera, pero sabía que ahí estaba a salvo de los peligros del mundo exterior.

Lo que ni yo ni ninguno de los ciudadanos de Gilneas sospechábamos era que el mal también podía estar dentro de los muros de nuestra noble tierra. Las paredes tenían oídos y ojos, y aunque mis padres intentaban protegerme, yo oía cosas. Los huargen, terribles y fieras criaturas de las que yo poco sabía, pues nadie quería mencionarlas, estaban adentrándose en la ciudad.

Recuerdo el día que entraron. Yo estaba con Schwarz, mi mastín gilneano que me había acompañado desde pequeña, buscando algún escurridizo zorro que poder cazar. Entonces oí los gritos de mi padre llamándome para que entrara en casa. No estaba muy lejos de allí, pero no pude llegar. Antes de darme cuenta, una manada de hambrientos lobos se me había tirado encima.

Fue algo confuso para mí. Perdía sangre y me desmayé, la piel del brazo, donde me habían mordido, me ardía. Desperté tiempo después, confusa y sintiendo de inmediato que algo había cambiado en mí; me había vuelto más fuerte, más grande, estaba cubierta de pelo. Era aquello que siempre había temido tanto: un huargen.

De pronto oí voces a lo lejos: eran cazadores. Me atraparon, pero antes logré matar a uno, poseída por mi nueva naturaleza; tiempo después me enteré de que se trataba de mi padre. Krennan Aranas, el boticario, consiguió una poción que, sin ser un antídoto, resultaba una ayuda para controlar la naturaleza salvaje que tenía ahora. Fue entonces cuando me dijeron lo de mi padre, y lloré.

Estaba vagando sin rumbo, con el deseo de estar sola, cuando una extraña figura se acercó a mí. Era una elfa de la noche, un ser hasta entonces desconocido para mí. Por lo que me contó, ellos habían pasado por lo mismo que los gilneanos, también habían sufrido la maldición de los huargen. Nos trasladaron hasta Tal'doren, su refugio en el bosque, y aceptaron ayudarnos con los renegados y orcos que invadían nuestras tierras a cambio de unirnos a la Alianza. No teníamos muchas opciones, por lo que nuestro líder Genn Cringris aceptó.

Así fue como llegamos a Darnassus tras un largo viaje en barco. Al llegar allí me puse a observarlo todo con curiosidad. Las casas eran tan distintas de las nuestras, y todo era mucho más colorido, con una fuerte relación con la naturaleza.

De pronto me sentí observada. Pese a que los elfos nos habían ayudado a controlar nuestros instintos en cierta medida y podíamos volver a nuestra forma humana, conservábamos nuestras características de huargen aun sin estar transformados. Me tensé y al girarme sentí un escalofrío: ante mí se encontraba un elfo de la noche muy apuesto, pero su pesada armadura de placas, su peculiar y brillante espada y el tono azul de sus ojos lo delataba como un caballero de la muerte, un antiguo sirviente del poderoso Rey Exánime. Me sentí impresionada ante él, sin saber qué hacer. Él sonrió y me habló.

-Hola, preciosa. Eres nueva por aquí, ¿verdad? Me llamo Eruner.

-Yo soy Lisari, encantada.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito.

Asentí y le seguí hasta la posada. Dejé que él eligiera por mí, fiándome de su criterio, y acerté: enseguida tuvimos ante nosotros dos jarras de una deliciosa y espumosa cerveza. Él no dejaba de hacer preguntas intentando saber más cosas de mi vida, pero yo era reacia a hablarle mucho de eso. Sólo tenía a mi fiel perro, el único que había seguido a mi lado en todo momento, y ahora que parecía que encontraba un amigo me aterraba perderlo. En cierto modo él también podía ser considerado un monstruo, y de hecho sabía que la gente no solía sentirse muy cómoda en presencia de caballeros de la muerte. Los tomaban por criaturas frías, crueles y sin sentimientos. Pero yo sentía que Eruner era distinto. En sus duros ojos podía ver que también había sufrido.

-Eruner, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante, dispara. No literalmente, claro, aunque pareces buena cazadora.

Su broma me hizo sonreír, la primera vez en mucho tiempo. A continuación formulé la pregunta.

-¿Cómo fue estar bajo el mando de Arthas? ¿Era tan horrible el Rey Exánime?

-Fue una pesadilla. Me encantaría poder decir que he olvidado todo aquello, pero lo recuerdo cada día. Nos levantaba después de muertos y nos sometía a su control, éramos simples marionetas a las que obligaba a matar. Hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Maté a mis padres por orden de Arthas al masacrar mi pueblo natal.

Al oír eso sentí que los ojos me escocían y giré la cabeza. No quería que me viera llorar, pero él se preocupó.

-Lisari, ¿estás bien? ¿Es por algo que he dicho? Lo siento si te he asustado, no era mi intención.

Suspiré, tenía que contárselo.

-Verás, yo… no he sido sincera contigo. No soy lo que piensas.

-¿Lo que pienso? Si supieras lo que pienso… Llevamos aquí tres horas hablando y se me han pasado volando. Parece como si te conociera de toda la vida, me siento unido a ti por algún motivo. Miro tus ojos, tan negros y tristes, y siento que tú también lo has pasado mal. Que has sufrido pese a ser joven.

Esto es lo que soy-¸dije mientras me transformaba ante sus ojos. A duras penas contuve los gemidos de dolor, como si me clavaran mil puñales, que sentía cada vez que dejaba paso a mi forma lupina. Avergonzada, bajé la mirada y la centré en un pequeño ratón que había debajo de la mesa. La levanté de nuevo al sentir una mano rozando mi barbilla casi con ternura.

-No me mires. Soy horrible… pero no quería tener secretos contigo. Soy una huargen. Me mordieron hace unas semanas, y cuando los cazadores se acercaron a mis compañeros y yo, salté sobre uno de ellos presa de la rabia. Le maté. Era mi padre, ¿sabes? Y yo no me enteré de que lo había matado hasta unos días después, cuando me dieron la poción para recuperar parte del control sobre mí misma.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Silbé a Schwartz, que estaba cerca de la barra mordisqueando huesos de pollo, y salí corriendo antes de que Eruner pudiera seguirme. Corrí sin parar hasta llegar al Roble Quejumbroso. Al llegar vi que había un gran revuelo. Me acerqué a Gwen Armstead y la pregunté qué pasa.

-¡Lisari, esto es fantástico! Tyrande y Malfurion han estado hablando con Genn. Saldrá en el próximo barco a Ventormenta para hablar con el rey Varian Wrynn. Un grupo reducido de gilneanos podrá ir con él, ¡y todos quieren conocer al líder de la Alianza!

-Gwen, ¿puedo ir? ¿Aún hay sitio?

-Claro pequeña. Ve a hablar con Genn, está en el embarcadero.

Subí a lomos de mi caballo y galopé velozmente hasta llegar al puerto. Durante el trayecto me crucé con varios elfos, pero no quise pararme a ver si alguno tenía los ojos azules.

Tras un largo viaje llegamos a Ventormenta. La majestuosidad de aquella ciudad-fortaleza me dejó impresionada. Sus murallas de piedra, su imponente castillo, su catedral… De pronto me sentí muy pequeña y muy sola.

Llegué hasta la posada y reservé una habitación. Dejé a Schwartz descansando al cuidado del maestro de establos y me dispuse a conocer la que sería mi nueva ciudad. Podía confundirme entre el resto de los humanos, y noté que alguno me lanzaba miradas lascivas, me silbaban o flirteaban conmigo. Yo no dejaba de pensar en Eruner. Me dolía y me aterraba pensarlo, pero le quería: había sido un flechazo. Nunca había conocido a nadie con quien conectara tanto ni que me hiciera sentir tan a gusto, además de las tristes experiencias del pasado que teníamos ambos, si bien por distintos motivos.

Paseando, llegué hasta el parque. Me senté en un banco a observar cómo el viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles y disfrutar de la paz que emanaba aquel lugar. Un guardia se me acercó.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿no?

-No, soy… una de los gilneanos que han llegado con el rey Cringris.

-Es un sitio bonito, ¿eh?

-Sí, me inspira mucha tranquilidad. Lo que me inquieta es la cercanía del cementerio… Parece enturbiar la belleza del lugar.

-¿Sabes qué era esto antes? Aquí vivían los elfos de la noche… hasta que Alamuerte lo arrasó. No sé cuántos elfos murieron ese día, pero fue como vivir una pesadilla. Que el cementerio esté al lado no es una coincidencia, es un recordatorio de que la muerte puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperas.

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar una vez más en Eruner. Era un elfo de la noche, un ser casi inmortal, y había muerto joven para ser levantado luego por un rey que no merecía tal nombre. Le habían utilizado y obligado a cometer actos terribles, pero él seguía adelante. Yo debía hacer lo mismo, ahora lo veía claro.

Sin pensarlo fui hasta el puerto a esperar el barco a Darnassus. Cuando llegó, me quedé congelada en el muelle al ver que de él bajaba Eruner. Él me vio, y sus ojos adquirieron un cálido brillo, algo inusual dada su frialdad habitual.

-¡Lisari!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Iba a ir a verte!

-Después de que salieras corriendo te seguí a cierta distancia, y escuché tu conversación con la tabernera gilneana. He esperado al siguiente barco para venir a por ti. Quiero decirte algo, y me gustaría que me escucharas con atención.

Me llevó hasta una catarata que yo no había visto, a las afueras de la ciudad. Nos sentamos en la hierba mientras las ardillas correteaban a nuestro lado.

-Verás, Lisari, no sé cómo empezar. Has huido tras revelarme tu verdadera forma pensando que iba a considerarte un ser despreciable, cuando sabes que yo no soy mejor que tú. No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, son experiencias que no se pueden cambiar y que nos han convertido en lo que somos ahora. No sé si creerás que estoy loco o que quiero aprovecharme de ti, pero al conocerte he sentido un flechazo. Y hablando contigo me daba cuenta de que teníamos cosas en común y que me sentía muy cómodo. Casi ha sido como volver a estar vivo realmente. Has hecho que mi corazón vuelva a latir. Y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras tener una relación conmigo.

-Yo… te quiero, eso lo sé. Tenía miedo de no gustarte así que por eso te mostré cómo soy. Supongo que fue una forma de ponerte a prueba, si había alguna posibilidad de que te fijaras en mí, que fuera por cómo soy de verdad, sin fingir ni mentir. Y sí, quiero salir contigo.

Bajo el rojizo cielo del anochecer en el bosque de Elwynn nos dimos el primer beso de muchos más. Somos felices juntos y no nos importan las habladurías. Somos una huargen y un caballero de la muerte, pero también somos Lisari y Eruner, dos personas que se quieren. Y eso no podrá cambiarlo nadie.


	2. Gracias a la lluvia

Gälis miró el cielo que la recibió a su llegada a Entrañas. Cuando bajó del zepelín después de un largo viaje desde Orgrimmar y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de la torre, comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Sacudió su larga melena negra y escuchó un gruñido a su lado. Savage, su querido tigre, no disfrutaba de la lluvia tanto como ella. Sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el fuerte pelaje, le dijo _No te preocupes, pequeño. Pronto estarás a cubierto. _

Llegó a Entrañas cuando el cielo se llenaba de relámpagos que iluminaban la fría noche con su brillo azulado. Dejó a su mascota en el maestro de establos y reservó una cama en la posada. Después de ajustarse bien la capa que llevaba, volvió a salir a la fría noche en solitario. No le gustaba estar lejos de Savage, pero el animal odiaba la lluvia y Gälis no quería que enfermase.

Al salir de la ciudad montó en el lobo que había dejado atado a la entrada y partió bajo la lluvia ante la atónita mirada de los guardias, que negaban con la cabeza pensando en la pobre elfa que iba a acabar resfriada.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un claro rodeado de árboles donde paró a descansar. Vio un lago y se quitó la ropa para meterse desnuda en el agua. Le gustaba el frescor que sentía junto a las gotas de lluvia que caían a su alrededor. Entró en pánico cuando sintió algo que le agarraba de un pie. Pataleó e intentó librarse de la criatura, cuya forma no alcanzó a distinguir, pero ésta la hundía en el agua más y más hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó desorientada y al abrir los ojos vio que estaba a cubierto bajo un árbol. A su lado se encontraba sentado un elfo de sangre vestido con una túnica de sacerdote mirándola ansioso.

-Veo que ya has despertado… Me llamo Eraghor, vi que estabas en el lago y parecías tener problemas y me tiré a salvarte.

-Yo soy Gälis, encantada y muchas gracias. Pero… estoy vestida. ¿Cogiste mi ropa de la orilla… y me vestiste?

-Sí, espero que no te moleste.

Gälis se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado mientras sentía cómo enrojecía. Él no supo cómo interpretar su silencio.

-¿Gälis? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo… lo siento, es que esto es incómodo para mí. Nunca… nunca nadie me había visto sin ropa.

-¿No tienes pareja?

-No. Soy cazadora y estoy acostumbrada a recorrer Azeroth en compañía de mi mascota, un precioso tigre blanco llamado Savage. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hacías por aquí con el tiempo que hace?

-¿Yo? Disfrutar de una preciosa noche de tormenta. Adoro cuando el cielo está así, cuando la lluvia empapa todo y el olor a tierra húmeda llena mis pulmones, cuando veo los relámpagos iluminar el cielo y las gotas caen a mi alrededor. Aparte de eso, como podrás ver, soy sacerdote. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de querer serlo, a decir verdad. Me gusta la vida sencilla, disfrutar de pequeños placeres como la lluvia, la comida, dar paseos, escribir… y no creo estar preparado para la responsabilidad que supone ser un emisario de la Luz.

Gälis miró a Eraghor dudando durante unos instantes, hasta que le propuso una locura.

-Sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero… ¿te gustaría viajar conmigo? Estoy cansada de ir sola, y me encanta mi mascota pero no puedo hablar con él como con una persona. Yo también disfruto con las tormentas tanto como tú, y creo que podemos llevarnos bien. Si nos hieren ya he visto que eres capaz de curarnos, si nos atacan puedo defendernos; podemos formar un equipo, ¿qué me dices?

Eraghor sonrió antes de asentir. Y así, bajo la lluvia torrencial, galoparon hasta Entrañas donde descansaron en la posada para partir a su siguiente destino.

Al día siguiente el cielo tenía un color gris oscuro, pero no había rastro de la tormenta que se había desatado por la noche. Desayunaron en la posada, salieron de la capital Renegada y emprendieron un camino que les llevaría hasta la impresionante construcción conocida como la Muralla de Cringris. Ninguno había participado en el asalto a Gilneas liderado por lady Sylvannas Brisaveloz así que era la primera vez que visitaban la que antaño fue una de las más nobles ciudades de la Alianza.

Era enorme, llena de estrechas callejuelas y de casas medio derruidas. Apestaba a muerte hasta tal punto que Gälis sintió que los ojos le escocían. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a uno de los puentes que unían los distintos barrios de la ciudad y se sentaron con las piernas colgando hacia fuera mientras veían el agua deslizarse. Ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato. Solo estaban ahí juntos, disfrutando del silencio de una ciudad tan bonita como vacía y del cielo que, de nuevo, amenazaba tormenta.

Con algo de duda entraron en una casa para resguardarse de la lluvia que empezaba a caer. Gälis vio pergamino y una pluma con tintero y se sentó en un sofá junto a un gran ventanal del salón, que abrió sin preguntar a Eraghor sospechando que no le importaría.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Quiero hacer un diario… un sitio donde ir apuntando todo lo que nos ocurra en nuestro viaje. Y Gilneas, este día, la lluvia, todo lo que nos rodea ahora… me parece el mejor punto de partida.

El sacerdote solo sonrió: realmente iban a llevarse bien, y pensaba que tenían suerte de haberse encontrado.


	3. Sueños y un destino

Gabas despertó al notar un golpe en su hombro. Se giró hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con una mirada femenina algo preocupada.

-¿Te hice daño?

-No, tranquila. Ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado a tus golpes.

-Jo, pero no me gusta moverme tanto y golpearte. Siento haberte despertado, estaba teniendo un sueño algo raro y me trajo malos recuerdos.

-¿Y eso?

-Es raro: yo era una elfa de sangre que viajaba hasta Entrañas para perderme en los Claros de Tirisfal y adentrarme en un lago donde una criatura desconocida me atacaba dejándome inconsciente y medio ahogada. Al despertar. Había un elfo de sangre sacerdote a mi lado. No recuerdo los detalles, pero decidimos viajar juntos y llegamos a… Gilneas. O lo que queda de ella.

Gabas miró a Gälis antes de abrazarla y besar esos suaves labios que tanto disfrutaba. Entendía perfectamente lo que había debido sentir su novia. Ella se levantó de la cama y salió a la terraza del Santuario de las Siete Estrellas, donde residían actualmente, para dejar que el frío viento nocturno jugara con su melena.

-Cielo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento, demasiados recuerdos supongo.

La mirada de Gälis estaba perdida, fija en algún punto lejano del Valle de la Flor Eterna. Oía a los lobos aullar a la gran luna llena que había en el cielo, pero en ese momento ni la luna, que tanto le había gustado cuando era joven, hizo que se sintiera mejor.

_La luna llena fue lo último que vio antes de convertirse en un monstruo. La que brillaba en el cielo cuando una manada de lobos se tiró sobre ella transformándola en huargen. Cuando conoció a Gabas, eran personas distintas: ella era Lisari, él era Eruner; y ambos tenían mil demonios en su interior, crímenes de sangre que les atormentaban._

_Empezaron una relación que enseguida fue fortaleciéndose. Al principio a Lisari le costaba controlar su temperamento, la loba de su interior luchaba por salir cuando por fuera estaba en su apariencia humana. Eruner, caballero de la muerte, no estaba muy acostumbrado a dar muestras de afecto ni a tener sentimientos: la no-muerte le había arrebatado todo eso. Pero Lisari había hecho que su corazón volviera a latir, y no sabía qué hacer para que su preciosa morena dejase de sufrir._

_Un día que Lisari salió de caza por las fronteras de Teldrassil, Eruner aprovechó para visitar el Roble Quejumbroso. No le costó mucho localizar al boticario Krenan Aranas, el hombre con quien se había citado._

_-Señor, dígame que tiene buenas noticias, por favor._

_-Verás, Eruner… mis hombres y yo hemos estado trabajando junto a las mejores sacerdotisas de Tyrande, aquellas que recuperaron la Guadaña de Elune. Creo, y digo creo por no crearte falsas expectativas, que hemos encontrado la forma de revertir la maldición. He creado una poción en la que las sacerdotisas han puesto parte de su magia y una parte del poder de la guadaña. Eso debería bastar para retener la forma de lobo y hacer que tu amada vuelva a ser humana. Es una especie de… purificación, si quieres llamarlo así._

_-¿Cuándo puedo venir con ella?_

_-Esta tarde, si quieres. Pero prepárate para cualquier cosa, no sabemos si funcionará._

_Eruner esperó a Lisari en la casa que tenían alquilada en Darnassus. Habían decidido instalarse allí desde Ventormenta porque ella prefería estar cerca de los gilneanos que quedaban, y el elfo lo entendía perfectamente. A él también le gustaba estar con su raza, sobre todo ahora que los caballeros de la muerte empezaban a estar mejor vistos: seguían sin ser del agrado de todos, por supuesto, pero al menos habían quedado atrás los tiempos en que eran recibidos con fruta podrida al entrar en una capital._

_Cuando le explicó a la joven lo que el boticario había dicho, ésta sintió que podía volar de alegría. Esa misma tarde se llevó a cabo el ritual, y después de treinta agónicos minutos y de que Lisari terminara semiinconsciente, Aranas habló._

_-Intenta transformarte, hija._

_Ella lo intentó, concentrándose en el pelaje que tenía en su forma lupina: nada ocurrió. Alzó la cabeza al aire, como olfateando, pero no sintió los distintos olores a los que estaba acostumbrada. El lobo la había abandonado, y ella no podía sentirse más feliz._

_Cuando, unos meses después, el rey Varian anunció que un nuevo continente había parecido entre la niebla, la pareja vio su oportunidad de conocer mundo. Llegaron al Bosque de Jade después de un accidentado viaje, conocieron a los pandaren haciendo amistad con algunos), descubrieron sorprendidos a los jinyu, murlocs mucho más evolucionados que los que habían visto jamás en Azeroth. Descubrieron especies nuevas, criaturas que nunca habían visto. Lisari perdió a su fiel Schwarz, que murió al ser envenenado por una víboris enorme sin que ninguna pudiera hacer nada. En el propio bosque encontró al que sería su sustituto a partir de entonces: un hermoso tigre al que llamó Savage y al cual estuvo persiguiendo durante tres largas horas, en las que solo veía sus huellas mientras la escurridiza bestia parecía reírse de ella._

_Finalmente llegaron al Valle de la Flor Eterna. El príncipe Anduin les había informado del extraordinario acontecimiento que era el hecho de que se abrieran las puertas del Valle, y habían conocido a los Augustos Celestiales, guardianes de Pandaria. En cuanto alcanzaron el Santuario de las Siete Estrellas decidieron que sería su nuevo hogar. La tabernera, una simpática pandaren que les preguntó con tono maternal si estaban alimentándose adecuadamente, preguntó sus nombres para inscribirles en el registro de la posada. Lisari dudó antes de contestar._

_-Me llamo Gälis, y éste es mi novio Gabas._

_Al subir a su habitación para instalarse, Eruner no pudo resistirse._

_-¿Por qué has dado esos nombres?_

_-Vinimos aquí para empezar de cero, para olvidar el pasado. Estoy orgullosa de haber sido Lisari, una de las mayores promesas gilneanas en materia de cazar. Pero Lisari la huargen me atormentará toda la vida. Necesito un nuevo nombre, algo que no me recuerde cada día que fui un monstruo. En cuanto a ti… no sé, se me ocurrió Gabas porque empieza con las mismas letras que mi nuevo nombre, y me gusta cómo suena. _

-¿En serio estás bien?

-Que sí, bobo. ¿Quieres venir a cazar?

-¿Ahora?

-¡Claro! Las mejores piezas salen de noche. ¿No oyes esos lobos aullando tan tranquilos? Los pobres no saben que dentro de poco tendrán que enfrentarse a mis flechas…

Gabas rió ante el evidente mejor humor de su chica, y se vistieron rápidamente. Gälis recogió a Savage de su lugar junto al maestro de establos, que dormitaba recostado en una silla, y descendieron la escalera del Santuario.

Se adentraron en el valle buscando presas cuando un brillo que identificó como el característico de una punición la sorprendió. Haciendo un gesto a Gabas para que no hiciera ruido se acercaron sigilosamente hasta llegar al río, donde un elfo de sangre sacerdote peleaba como podía contra un grupo de cinco Faucetrueno que no dejaban de lanzarle rayos e intentaban morderle mientras él se protegía como podía, intentando sanarse, y lanzaba su magia contra los malditos animales.

La cazadora no lo pensó, y antes de que Gabas pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, los lobos fueron abatidos por una lluvia de flechas. El sacerdote se giró sorprendido buscando a su defensor y al ver a la pareja se acercó para darles las gracias hablando un común perfecto. Gälis palideció cuando vio el rostro del elfo.

-¿Eraghor? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Gälis? Eres… real. Pero eres una humana. No lo entiendo, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué está mal?

-Cariño, ¿podrías explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

El caballero de la muerte miraba ahora al sacerdote fijamente, con una chispa de celos en sus ojos. Gälis no podía hablar, miraba a Eraghor y dudó un momento antes de lanzarse a darle un abrazo.

-¿Recuerdas el sueño que te conté? Verás, él es… Eraghor, el sacerdote que aparecía en él. Pero creía que había sido solo eso, un sueño. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Eraghor calló un instante y adoptó una posición de rezo, buscando una respuesta en la Luz. Y la encontró.

-La Luz me ha hablado. Estaba escrito que debíamos encontrarnos. No has tenido ese sueño por casualidad: yo lo tuve hace un par de semanas, y eso hizo que me embarcara en un viaje a Pandaria. Llegué anteayer al Valle y acabo de instalarme en el Santuario de las Dos Lunas. Estaba explorando cuando me atacaron esos extraños lobos lanzarrayos. Si no hubiera sido por ti no estaría vivo. Y tengo una misión que cumplir.

-¿Qué misión?

-Casaros, Gälis. ¿O debería decir Lisari? Eso da igual, no importa el aspecto que tengáis o vuestros nombres. Estáis destinados a hacer grandes cosas, a estar juntos como uno solo. El amor que os tenéis es muy fuerte y yo debo ser quien os case.

-¿Eso te ha dicho la Luz?

Gabas se mostraba escéptico. No era muy devoto, como caballero de la muerte que era el rollo religioso no le interesaba. Había visto a sacerdotes y paladines en combate y se desenvolvían muy bien, pero una cosa era eso y otra hablar con un ser intangible. Eraghor no se dejó acobardar y habló con una voz suave dirigiéndose a la cada vez más sorprendida cazadora.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el sueño cuando te diste cuenta de que no estabas vestida?

-Que… nunca nadie me había visto así. Pero llevo dos años con Gabas, y antes de estar con él hubo otros.

-Y dime, ¿esos otros llegaron a conocerte realmente? ¿Te vieron cómo eres, con tus virtudes y defectos?

-No, ahora que lo pienso… Gabas ha sido el único que realmente ha visto y aceptado todo de mí, desde el principio. No huyó de mí al enterarse de mi condición de huargen, sino que me apoyó. Ha estado a mi lado siempre, incluso en los momentos de odio contra mí misma, en las peleas, pese a no haber actuado siempre como se esperaba él no ha dejado nunca de quererme.

-Eso es lo que quería decirnos la Luz. Tu destino es estar con él, y yo soy quien debe casaros. Si queréis, claro.

Miró dudando a Gabas, que había permanecido en silencio. Con una sonrisa, habló despacio.

-Si la Luz quiere que me case con la mujer que amo, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

Y Gälis le besó, le estrechó entre sus brazos mientras sus corazones latían a la par y una misma idea surgía en sus cerebros: nada ni nadie les separaría, estando juntos superarían todo porque su amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.


	4. Regalo de cumpleaños

Gälis miró por la ventana de la Rosa Áurea, la posada del Distrito de Mercaderes de Ventormenta, la lluvia cayendo con fuerza. Había echado de menos la ciudad, pese a que Darnassus seguía siendo más de su agrado.

Habían conseguido derrotar a Garrosh tras los largos meses de asedio a Orgrimmar y una durísima batalla en la que había habido bastantes bajas. En esos momentos se encontraba en el monasterio del Shadopan a la espera de ser juzgado.

Pero Gälis no quería pensar en eso. Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Gabas, unos cuantos cientos en años élficos, pero que al cambiarlo a años humanos-lo que ella entendía-daba como resultado 28. No estaban siendo buenos tiempos para ninguno de los dos, y quería hacerle un regalo especial, algo que les hiciese olvidar todo lo malo que habían pasado recientemente. Esperaba haber acertado, pues había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para conseguir el mejor regalo.

Se vistió y se puso una gruesa capa de pelo de yak que la protegería del frío. Recogió del maestro de establos a su tigre Savage y montó en su caballo preferido para cabalgar bajo la lluvia. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, así que comprobó que su regalo estuviese listo.

Una hora después volvió a la posada y se encontró con Gabas despierto esperándola en la cama.

-¿Dónde estabas con esta lluvia? ¡Vas a enfermar!

-Lo siento, cariño. Ya sabes que me encanta la lluvia. Además, salí por un buen motivo. Quería comprobar que todo estuviera bien, tengo una sorpresa para ti mañana.

-Anda, quítate la ropa y ven aquí. Que imagino que tendrás frío.

-Un poco, la verdad. Pero no sé cuánto calor podrás darme. Sigues siendo un Caballero de la Muerte, ¿sabes?

-¡Serás boba! Sabes perfectamente que tú conseguiste que mi corazón volviese a latir y que pudiera sentir algo de calor en mi cuerpo de nuevo. Me devolviste a la vida de una forma que creí que ya no volvería a sentir…

Gälis se quitó la mojada ropa y tras ponerse el pijama, se metió con una sonrisa en la cama. Tras besar a _su elfo _se acurrucó junto a él lista para dormir.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, pero sin rastro de la lluvia que había caído durante toda la noche. Gälis se levantó con el sigilo innato que poseía como cazadora y bajó a la cocina de la posada para encargar el desayuno especial para Gabas. La cocinera, una agradable gnoma de pelo verde, se mostró entusiasmada cuando le contó el regalo que tenía preparado.

Volvió a la habitación para despertar a Gabas con un beso y un _felicidades, _y diez minutos después les trajeron el desayuno.

-¡Vaya!, ¿y todo esto? ¿Quieres que me ponga gordo?

-No, hombre. Pero es tu cumpleaños y te mereces todo. Además, últimamente lo hemos pasado bastante mal y nos merecemos un homenaje, ¿no crees?

El elfo no pudo más que darle la razón, mientras se preguntaba qué regalo le tendría preparado su novia.

-Estás ansioso, ¿eh? Tranquilo, sabrás cuál es tu regalo esta tarde.

-¿Ahora eres sacerdotisa? ¿Sabes leerme la mente? Porque justo estaba pensando en eso.

-No es eso, es que te conozco demasiado bien ya.

A las cinco de la tarde, Gälis propuso sutilmente que fuesen a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Ventormenta. Gabas no pasó por alto el tono con el que lo decía, y de inmediato supo que tenía relación con su regalo. Así que la siguió hasta que llegaron a una bonita casa situada en la parte interior de la muralla, cerca de donde se había situado Aysa Canción Etérea con sus pandaren Tushui. Fue en ese momento cuando Gabas se dio cuenta del llavero que Gälis llevaba en la mano, e intentó acercarse peor Savage decidió elegir ese momento para ponerse delante suyo y hacerle tropezar, de forma intencionada a su parecer. Sin embargo no podía mirar mal al tigre, le había cogido mucho cariño desde que le encontraron en el Bosque de Jade.

-¡Sav, no seas malo! Casi haces que Gabas se caiga…

-¿Me vas a decir qué hacemos aquí?

-Sí, claro. Pero primero, cierra los ojos. Y no hagas trampas.

Gabas obedeció y sintió cómo una de las manos de Gälis agarraba la suya y le arrastraba. Escuchó un ruido de llaves, una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y la voz de su novia diciéndole que abriera los ojos. así lo hizo, y al abrirlos se quedó con la boca abierta. Se encontraban en el interior de una casa, la que habían visto desde fuera. Estaba decorada con un inconfundible estilo gilneano, en los tonos oscuros que a ambos les gustaban, pero también había sitio para detalles naturales y coloridos que recordaban a Teldrassil.

-Felicidades, cariño. Te presento nuestra nueva casa, si quieres vivir conmigo. Éste es el regalo en el que he estado trabajando los dos últimos meses. Llevando muebles poco a poco, comprando otros, pagando a un par de goblins de Bahía del Botín para que hiciesen algún retoque… Me he dejado una buena cantidad de oro, así que espero que te guste.

-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! sabes que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo vivir contigo, y este sitio es perfecto. Me encanta.

-Además, quise una casa que estuviera un poco a las afueras para estar tranquilos. Y tiene jardín, para que Savage pueda correr feliz por ahí. Aunque habrá que vigilar que no se coma ninguna tortuga de esas que tienen los pandaren, cada vez que me acompaña aquí las mira babeando…

Gabas rió mientras rascaba al felino detrás de las orejas y observaba cada pequeño detalle del salón donde se encontraban. Luego, Gälis le enseñó el esto de la casa: una amplia cocina donde poder preparar esos ricos platos que a ambos les gustaba cocinar, un baño con una gran bañera, la habitación de invitados y la habitación principal, presidida por una gran cama de matrimonio a la que Gabas se lanzó nada más verla. Gälis le siguió, negando con la cabeza y murmurando entre risas que a veces era como un niño pequeño. Y allí le dio su segundo regalo, mostrándole como siempre el amor que sentía por él.

Cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte salieron de la casa para recoger sus cosas de la posada y pagar a la tabernera el coste de su estancia. La humana les deseó suerte en su nueva casa, y ellos se fueron cargados de trastos. No tardaron mucho en colocar todo y hacer la cena.

No sabían qué les depararía el futuro, a qué tendrían que enfrentarse, pero sabían que mientras estuviesen juntos todo iría bien.


	5. Al otro lado del Portal

Gälis, cazadora. ¿Edad? ¡Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer! ¿No basta ver mi cutis suave para saber que soy joven? Eh… sí, soy una elfa de sangre. ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? No, no soy pija, solo me preocupo por mi aspecto. Pero bueno, no era eso de lo que quería hablaros…

Lichte, sacerdotisa trol y una de mis mejores amigas, me informó de la invasión de la Horda de hierro a las Tierras Devastadas, y acudí allí tan rápido como pude junto a mi novio Gabas, elfo de sangre DK. Ella no iba a poder luchar debido a que se encontraba enferma, y nos encargó a nosotros sustituirla.

Al llegar allí el panorama era desolador, cientos de orcos rodeaban el Portal Oscuro y no dejaban de salir. Nos reunimos enseguida con Thrall, que se encontraba junto a Khadgar, héroe de Terrallende, y Maraad, un vindicador draenei del que brillaba un aura de poder inmenso. Con bastante esfuerzo nos abrimos camino hasta cruzar el portal, y una vez estuvimos al otro lado me quedé asombrada: había estado en Terrallende hacía años, pero esto no se parecía en nada a la Península del fuego Infernal. Thrall nos explicó que en este universo esta tierra era conocida como Selva de Tanaam.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para admirar su belleza, pues enseguida tuvimos que seguir luchando contra la Horda de hierro. Además, nos vimos obligados a liberar a Teron'gor, Cho'gall y Gul'dan para poder cerrar el portal y evitar que los orcos siguieran entrando en Azeroth. No teníamos otra opción, pero sabía que tarde o temprano íbamos a sufrir las consecuencias de tal acto.

Avanzamos durante horas matando a más orcos de los que puedo nombrar y encontrándonos con algunos más importantes como Kilrogg Mortojo. Esa noche dormimos en unas tiendas de campaña improvisadas, protegidos mágicamente por una poderosa barrera de Khadgar.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Maldito elfo. Siempre sabía cuándo estaba mal. Le quiero, por supuesto, pero a veces no me gusta que sepa percibir tan bien mi estado de ánimo…

-Estoy cansada y mi armadura tiene manchas de sangre que no sé cómo demonios voy a quitar. ¡Por la Fuente del Sol, he matado hoy a más orcos que durante todos los meses que duró el asedio a Orgrimmar! Y hablando de eso, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí, matando orcos? ¡Porque ese malnacido de Garrosh se escapó con el maldito Kairoz! Nunca me fié de ese dragón, y ahora por su culpa estamos metidos en esto. Yo era feliz en Pandaria, me había acostumbrado a estar allí y ahora venimos aquí y es otro continente, otro mundo, incluso otra realidad. Y no sé qué esperar de esto…

-Ssssh, tranquila. todo irá bien. Thrall y Khadgar están con nosotros, y ¿has visto a ese draenei, Maraad, luchando? Es increíble. Ahora, duerme y coge fuerzas para mañana.

Al día siguiente empezamos a encontrarnos con caras conocidas de nuestra realidad. En la arena de los Mano Destrozada, dominada por Kargath, rescatamos al famoso chamán Drek'thar. Pude ver la emoción en el rostro de Thrall durante un momento al encontrarse con su viejo amigo, pero sabía que debía contener. En este mundo nadie había oído hablar de él, ni siquiera había nacido. Con él se encontraba un exarca draenei, Maladaar, al que Maraad miraba con malos ojos. El nombre me era familiar, pero no logré relacionarlo con nadie que recordase.

Después vendría un cara a cara con los que parecían ser los líderes de la Horda de hierro, todos ellos orcos más que conocidos en nuestro mundo, y todos igualmente peligrosos.

Y finalmente, después de una frenética huida, conseguimos llegar a un barco que nos llevó hasta el hogar de los Lobo Gélido, la Cresta Fuego Glacial. Una vez instalados allí, y con ayuda de Durotan y Draka, los padres de Thrall (al que se le veía a ratos triste, por no poder decirles quién era realmente), montamos una ciudadela. De momento era pequeña, pero tenía todas las comodidades posibles en el paraje donde nos encontrábamos. La batalla había empezado, y aún nos quedaba mucho mundo por explorar.


	6. Secuestro

Amaba y odiaba a partes iguales la Cresta del Fuego Glacial. Me gustaba porque siempre había preferido el frío frente al calor, pero tanta nieve me hacía sentir como en las montañas de Alterac. Desde luego se notaba que los Lobo Gélido tenían un nombre más que merecido, siempre buscando lugares fríos.

Gabas y yo nos habíamos adaptado bastante bien a la vida allí. Cada vez se nos unían más seguidores que nos ayudaban a completar los trabajos que teníamos o se quedaban en nuestros talleres trabajando en la fabricación de equipo, pociones y demás cosas útiles que sin duda necesitaríamos en nuestra aventura. Nos pasábamos los días matando a cuanto miembro de la Horda de Hierro nos encontrábamos y explorando todo el territorio de los Lobo Gélido. Durotan resultó ser un líder inteligente y bien preparado, y yo no podía dejar de notar las miradas de orgullo que Thrall le lanzaba de vez en cuando.

Todo ocurrió una noche en la que una gran tormenta de nieve impedía ver a más de un par de metros de mis pies. Había salido a cazar con mi querido tigre Savage, quien disfrutaba con la nieve, cuando escuché gritos. La nieve apenas me dejaba ver, pero alcancé a escuchar el nombre de _Gul'dan _y de inmediato supe que estaba en problemas. Dos orcos se acercaron a mí y me miraron con ojos fijos.

-¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú sola en medio de este temporal?

Iba a contestar cuando Savage se lanzó a morder el brazo de uno de los orcos. Por un momento no supe quién de los dos gruñía más, hasta que el otro orco lanzó un _Incinerar _que hizo que el tigre soltase el brazo de su compañero y gimiese con dolor por la quemadura. Se puso a dar vueltas por la nieve como un cachorro para intentar calmar el calor y ese fue el momento que aprovecharon para apresarme. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar unas cuerdas ataron mis muñecas con fuerza y otros dos orcos salieron de entre las sombras; uno iba acompañado de un abisal, lo que hizo que me quedase congelada. Esos seres repugnantes siempre me habían inspirado temor.

Anduvimos durante lo que me pareció una eternidad mientras mi mascota nos seguía, negándose a dejarme sola. Finalmente llegamos a lo que parecía ser un campamento de brujos, a unas millas de Throm'var. El lugar me puso el vello de punta, estaba lleno de orcos brujos y sus mascotas: canes manáfagos, súcubos, guardias apocalípticos… Un abisal se encontraba en una elevación algo apartada y cuatro orcos canalizaban rayos de energía vil hacia él. Sin duda se preparaban para algo gordo.

Me llevaron a una jaula y Savage se quedó a mi lado. Supongo que no lo consideraron una amenaza, pero a mí me vino muy bien. En cuanto los orcos se alejaron un poco le susurré en thalassiano que fuera a buscar ayuda. Me dio un lametón metiendo la lengua entre los barrotes y salió corriendo sin que nadie reparase en él. Tardaría unas horas en regresar, yo me había quedado sola, tenía frío y hambre y no sabía qué querían de mí esa manada de salvajes.

El que parecía mandar ahí se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa en los labios que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

-Gälis. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Eres valiente, ¿eh?

-Soy una cazadora. Estoy acostumbrada a sobrevivir en entornos hostiles, y un puñado de orcos fanáticos de un loco no van a amedrentarme.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

Me dejaron encerrada durante horas hasta que dos orcos vinieron a por mí. Me condujeron hasta un círculo de invocación y sentí un escalofrío al ver al abisal tan cerca de mí pero intenté ignorarlo. Hablaban en demoníaco, no entendía una palabra de lo que decían y por una vez pensé en que mi madre tenía razón al decirme que debía estudiar idiomas. Aunque no necesitaba entenderles para sospechar que querían hacer un ritual de invocación, y por algún motivo me necesitaban.

Sentí que las cadenas que sujetaban mis muñecas se soltaban mientras era empujada al centro del círculo. Un orco entró a él con una afilada daga, me rasgó la ropa mientras intentaba resistirme y levantó la daga dispuesto a hacerme una herida. Entonces oí una voz a lo lejos seguida de un gruñido: Gabas y Savage habían llegado. La daga se clavó en mi piel y brotó la sangre, mientras los demonios atacaban a mi amado y mi mascota. Los brujos se pusieron sobre el círculo a mi alrededor mientras mi sangre se mezclaba con las runas del suelo y yo caía desmayada escuchando cantos en demoníaco y gritos a mi alrededor.

Desperté asustada. Estaba en una cama en la ciudadela, con un experto en primeros auxilios curándome. Gabas estaba en una silla a mi lado dormitando, pero abrió los ojos al sentir cómo me movía.

-Comandante, quédese quieta un momento por favor. Ya casi termino.

-Sí, lo siento.

En cuanto el médico terminó su trabajo y nos quedamos solos en la habitación le pedí a Gabas que me contase todo lo que había pasado después de mi desmayo. Al principio no quiso pero insistí tanto que acabó cediendo. Savage y él habían eliminado a cuanto demonio había ido a su encuentro, y en cuanto vieron que me desmayaba se lanzaron contra los brujos intentando frenarles. Sin embargo, habían chocado contra una barrera de energía vil que habían levantado a su alrededor. Vieron cómo mi cuerpo se elevaba y _despertaba_, pero sin ser yo. De mi garganta salió la voz del terrible Sargeras, el titán oscuro. Habló a los brujos diciéndoles que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo y que siguieran así.

Después de ese relato me quedé sin saber qué decir. No sabíamos que Gul'dan y sus brujos estuviesen en contacto directo con Sargeras, y eso era una malísima noticia. Debíamos avisar a Khadgar y los demás: parecía que la Horda de Hierro no era lo único de lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos en Draenor. Pero por mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar una pregunta: ¿por qué me eligieron a mí para el ritual? ¿Sería por la afinidad a la magia que todos los sin'dorei tenemos, en mayor o menor medida? ¿Por ser la primera con la que se encontraron? O quizás… no, no quería ni pensarlo. La sombra de mi padre, de su pecado, su error, volvía a caer sobre mí después de años y o sabía cómo me enfrentaría a ello.


	7. Recuerdos

**_Hace ocho años. Ciudad de Lunargenta._**

_Querida hija:_

_Cuando leas esta carta ya será tarde. Lunargenta está asediada, el resto de Quel'thalas ya ha caído. Arthas, el príncipe humano traidor que ahora se hace llamar a sí mismo caballero de la Muerte y se considera rey, ha traído su inmunda Plaga de no muertos a nuestra bella tierra. Algunos de nuestros mejores hombres han caído. Sylvannas, la general forestal, ha sido levantada como alma en pena; y sus arqueros caídos son ahora zombies descerebrados que atacan a sus hermanos. No sé el objetivo que tiene Arthas, pero los magos sospechan que guarda relación con la Fuente del Sol. Belore no lo quiera, no sé qué pasaría si la destruyera._

_Tu madre y yo te queremos mucho, cariño. Me alegro de que al menos tú vayas a sobrevivir, de que estés en Dalaran lo bastante lejos como para no tener que soportar esto. Intentaré encontrar un mensajero para darle la carta antes de que los no muertos lleguen a nuestro escondite._

_Te quiere,_

_Malder Flechanoble_

Tres días después de la fecha de la carta, un mensajero me la trajo. Aún hoy no tengo palabras para describir el dolor que me desgarró por dentro al leer esas pocas palabras que mi padre había podido escribir antes de su muerte. No necesitaba confirmación, sabía que mis padres ya no estaban en este mundo. No era muy creyente que digamos, pero esperaba que la Luz los hubiese acogido en su gloria. Tampoco necesité que nadie me dijera que la Fuente del Sol había sido destruida, o como mínimo alterada de alguna forma: la sed de magia que normalmente controlaba tan bien parecía haber aumentado recientemente y desconocía el motivo.

Por suerte me encontraba en Dalaran, ciudad de los magos. Tenía el honor de ser una de los pocos habitantes que había en ese momento que no era mago, y debía agradecérselo a nuestro príncipe Kael'thas. Él se encontraba allí estudiando y había decidido invitarme; como cazadora que era, debía aprender a imbuir de magia mis flechas, aparte de envenenarlas. Me encontraba sentada en un banco a la sombra cuando escuché una voz dirigiéndose a mí.

-Gälis, ¿cómo estás?

-He estado mejor, príncipe Kael. He recibido carta de mis padres sobre… lo ocurrido en Quel'thalas.

-Al menos a los tuyos les dio tiempo a escribirte. Me temo que mi padre, el rey Anasterian, no corrió la misma suerte. Ese infame hijo de ogra de Arthas lo mató sin miramientos. Debo regresar a Lunargenta y hacerme cargo de nuestro pueblo, y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Sé que será tan doloroso para ti como para mí, por eso creo que si pasamos ese trago juntos será algo más llevadero.

-Por supuesto, puede contar conmigo. A fin de cuentas, si estoy aquí es solo porque usted me invitó. Si vuelve a nuestra tierra, vuelvo yo también.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo. Partiremos dentro de una semana. Aún me quedan asuntos que arreglar con los Siete.

-De acuerdo, señor. Estaré esperando su aviso.

-Ah, y Gälis… llámame solo Kael, por favor. Sin el trato de usted. Me hace sentir tan viejo como mi difunto padre, y rey no hay más que uno, aun muerto.

-De acuerdo, Kael. Como desees.

A lo largo de esa semana los nervios crecían en mi interior. Quería volver a mi ciudad y a la vez me aterraba pensar en lo que iba a encontrarme, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte. Llegó el día, y cuando el cielo aún estaba anaranjado por el amanecer llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de la posada donde me alojaba. Abrí aún medio dormida pero ya vestida y me encontré con la larga melena rubia de Kael. Terminé de preparar la bolsa con el poco equipaje que llevaría, me colgué el arco y el carcaj a la espalda y me dirigí al maestro de establos a recoger a Nacht, mi dracohalcón negro.

Nos esperaban cuatro largos días de camino que pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cuando nos adentramos en los antaño bellos bosques de Quel'thalas sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba: donde antes había luz y color, belleza, ahora solo había muerte: árboles calcinados, el suelo reseco y sin vida y una peste a descomposición que envolvía todo. Una larga cicatriz atravesaba parte de nuestra antigua ciudad, ahora en ruinas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al percatarme de que la casa de mis padres se encontraba en esa zona. Kael pareció darse cuenta de que quería estar sola, pues se escabulló sin decir palabra en busca de los supervivientes que vagaban por la destrozada Plaza Alalcón.

Con paso lento guié a mi halcón zancudo por entre los escombros mientras Nacht volaba cerca de mí olfateando el aire con un gesto de disgusto; a él tampoco parecía agradarle el olor a muerte que impregnaba todo. Y de repente… le vi. Estaba a unos diez metros de mí, observando el lugar en silencio. Por supuesto, era un elfo, y bastante atractivo; se adivinaban unos músculos bien formados bajo la pesada armadura que llevaba y una melena negra azulada a la altura de los hombros enmarcaba su cara, de gesto sereno y con unos penetrantes ojos azules. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Kael me había informado de que aquellos que Arthas consideraba más fuertes por la resistencia con la que se habían enfrentado a él eran levantados como más que zombies: eran convertidos en caballeros de la muerte como él. Tras observar una vez más al elfo que tenía delante lo supe: era uno de ellos. No fui consciente del momento en el que cogí una flecha de mi carcaj y la coloqué en mi arco ya tensado, ni de cuando di la orden silenciosa a Nacht para que atacase. Mi fiel mascota lanzó un chorro de fuego al elfo mientras una de mis flechas imbuidas de magia arcana salía disparada hacia él. No intentó defenderse. Solo me miró durante un segundo, con sus ojos azules brillando, y dejó caer su hojarruna.

Me acerqué a él aun temerosa mientras Nacht le gruñía como un perro. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con un tono grave y espectral que parecía venir del mismo infierno.

-Eres la hija de los Flechanoble, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es. Me llamo…

-Lo sé, sé cómo te llamas. Gälis. Ése fue el nombre que tu padre gritó antes de morir. Aunque ya te conocía de antes, de verte por el Bazar. No sé exactamente cuánto hace que te vi por primera vez, los recuerdos de mi vida anterior están algo difusos aún.

La desconfianza estaba presente en mí, pero también la curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía un no muerto, un miembro de la Plaga, solo y en un territorio ya destruido? ¿Por qué hablaba conmigo en vez de atacarme? ¿Por qué no había intentado defenderse de mi ataque previo? Mil dudas bullían en mi cabeza y no sabía si él querría-o podría- contestarme. Guardé silencio durante lo que parecieron horas, esperando una reacción de su parte.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas, e intentaré contestarlas lo mejor que pueda. Pero como ya he dicho, mis recuerdos son algo confusos. Antes que nada, mi nombre es Gabas. Mi apellido solía ser Cantasol, en la no muerte lo he cambiado a Cantaescarcha. Supongo que ya sabrás lo que hizo Arthas aquí, claro. La general forestal Sylvannas fue levantada como alma en pena a modo de ejemplo de lo que pasaría con nosotros si nos resistíamos a su ejército, pero eso no nos disuadió de luchar. Yo fui uno de los últimos en caer, y como _premio _por mi aptitud para el combate fui levantado como caballero de la muerte. No sentir ninguna emoción en mi interior fue algo chocante al principio, y más lo fue aún oír dos voces en mi cabeza; la de Arthas y, con más fuerza, la de Sylvannas. Pese a que se veía obligada a servirle, no había perdido su voluntad del todo. Sin que Arthas se diese cuenta, me habló. Me dio ánimos y me invitó a seguir resistiendo a su control. Unos cuantos elfos más estaban en la misma situación.

Cuando Arthas se debilitó por algo que no alcanzamos a comprender, pudimos liberarnos de su control. Sylvannas se las arregló para recuperar su cuerpo y dejamos de oírle en nuestra cabeza. Ha huido a Rasganorte, de acuerdo con los rumores. Realmente no me interesa mucho, pero sí puedo decirte que espero tener la ocasión de matarle por lo que me hizo. Torturarme y en vez de darme la paz de la muerte, levantarme como un vil lacayo suyo y obligarme a matar a mi pueblo… es asqueroso. Lamento decir que yo fui quien mató a tus padres. Les conocía, claro, y sus rostros llorando desesperados, diciendo tu nombre, me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días.

Ya no somos miembros de la Plaga, pero tampoco somos elfos; no del todo, al menos. Sylvannas nos ha bautizado como los Renegados por ese motivo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Sylvannas me ordenó quedarme, a sabiendas de que alguien vendría a ver con sus propios ojos cómo había quedado nuestra tierra. Lo cierto es que me alegro de que hayas sido tú.

-No he venido sola. El príncipe Kael'thas se dirigía a la plaza Alalcón en busca de los supervivientes que se han refugiado ahí. Tendrás que contarle tu historia, y que él decida. Pero si no tiene objeción, me gustaría contar contigo en el futuro.

**_Actualidad. Orgrimmar._**

Me removí inquieta y desperté sobresaltada. Sabía que lo que había tenido no era un simple sueño, sino un recuerdo perteneciente al pasado. Hacía muchos años de esos acontecimientos, pero nunca podría olvidarlos. Me giré en la cama y vi que estaba sola. Frunciendo el ceño me levanté y me vestí con unos pantalones y una camisa de cuero ligero. Cuando me encontraba en la ciudad dejaba a un lado las armaduras de malla que llevaba habitualmente: el calor de Durotar era agobiante. Aunque en esta ocasión agradecía esa aridez, después de los últimos tres meses vividos en la Cresta del Fuego Glacial.

Aún no me creía que estuviera de nuevo en la capital horda. Sin embargo, así era; las fuerzas de la Horda de Hierro estaban bastante debilitadas tras los últimos ataques y el mago Khadgar había accedido a crear un portal que nos llevase de vuelta a Orgrimmar. Se celebraba el Festival del Amor, y el sabio consideraba que en los tiempos que corrían, nos vendría bien un poco de distracción.

Salí de la casa sumida en mis pensamientos, preguntándome dónde estaría metido Gabas. Mi novio no solía irse sin avisar, por lo que imaginé que ocurría algo. Mientras caminaba cerca del Fuerte Grommash y saludaba a una de las copias de Khadgar, situada allí para facilitar el regreso a Draenor, vi a un elfo ataviado con una túnica azul de mago hablando con un trol que, a juzgar por su vestimenta emplumada, debía ser un druida. Sonreí al ver que el trol cogía al elfo de la mano y las largas orejas del segundo enrojecían mientras era arrastrado hacia un lugar más íntimo. Parecía que mi gran amigo Maitus había ligado. Reí entre dientes mientras reanudaba la marcha, hasta que algo me hizo detenerme de golpe. Una tauren me acababa de rociar con una pistola de perfume y ahora apestaba. ¡Malditos goblins de la Corona, S.L.! Era lo que no me gustaba del Festival del Amor: esos pequeños verdes intentando sacar beneficio del evento, como siempre. Pedían a la gente que echase perfume o diese muestras de bombones a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino a cambio de unas pruebas de amor, unos papeles que se utilizaban para… sí, comprarles cosas a ellos. Y así, amigos, es como los goblin hacen negocios. Simplemente encantador. Estornudé por la cantidad de perfume y negué con la cabeza cuando un sonriente goblin me dijo que si estaba interesada en adquirir un frasco del perfume tendría que abonar tan solo una prueba de amor.

Después de recorrer la ciudad, sintiendo cómo me subía el azúcar al ver todo lleno de corazones, gente compartiendo dulces y cosas así, decidí volver a casa. Al llegar me dirigí a la habitación con la intención de darme una ducha para quitarme de encima el olor a perfume dulzón. Al pasar junto a la cama vi que sobre ella había un sobre y una rosa roja. Sorprendida lo cogí, preguntándome cuándo habría entrado Gabas en la casa.

_Cariño:_

_Supongo que estarás sorprendida. Necesitaba hacerte salir de casa para preparar tu regalo, así que madrugué para ir a comprar unas cosas. También hablé con una agradable tauren a la que le di tu descripción y la pedí que cuando te viera te rociase con perfume. Sé lo mucho que odias cómo huele ése en concreto así que estaba seguro de que volverías a casa para darte una ducha. Adelante, tu regalo te está esperando en el baño._

_Te ama,_

_Gabas_

Abrí la puerta del baño y contuve el aliento. La bañera estaba rodeada de velas que flotaban mágicamente, y el agua estaba llena de pétalos de rosa roja y un jabón con olor a canela que me encantaba. Y en medio del agua, en toda su gloriosa belleza, se encontraba mi novio con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos azules brillando de forma cálida.

-Feliz Festival del Amor, cielo. Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.

-Eso pregúntamelo dentro de… ¿una hora?

Rápidamente me quité la ropa hasta llegar a la bañera, colocándome a su lado y besándole mientras mis pechos rozaban su cuerpo. Notaba su excitación y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos unimos en uno, disfrutando de cada caricia como la primera vez.

Dos horas después estábamos en la cama. Me encontraba besando el cuello de Gabas cuando dijo algo que ponía de manifiesta lo sincronizados que estábamos.

-Sabes, esta mañana estuve recordando cuando nos conocimos. Por eso quise prepararte algo especial, para agradecerte lo buena que fuiste siempre conmigo. Te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo también te quiero.

Solté un silbido y mi tigre Savage acudió a mí como una flecha llevando una bolsa cuidadosamente entre sus colmillos.

-No creerías que te ibas a quedar sin regalo, ¿no?

Sonreí al ver su cara iluminada como la de un niño pequeño ante la bolsa. La abrió con rapidez y me miró con calidez al ver lo que había dentro: se trataba de un peluche de un cachorro de Lobo Gélido. No se me había pasado por alto cómo miraba a esas preciosidades blancas en la Cresta, así que le había pedido a Draka, mujer de Durotan, que confeccionara un muñeco.

Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión una vez más. Fuera, en otro mundo, había una guerra. Pero en ese momento solo importábamos nosotros.


	8. La verdad

El Festival del Amor había terminado, y el Festival Lunar había dado comienzo. Era una festividad que no terminaba de agradarme por ser demasiado… kaldorei. Los sin'dorei habíamos renunciado a eso cuando nos separamos definitivamente de nuestros hermanos; adoramos a Belore, no a Elune. Ya no tenía más que hacer en Azeroth por el momento, así que había llegado la hora de cruzar el portal que nos llevaría de nuevo al salvaje Draenor.

Unos días después estaba en el Valle Sombraluna. Me arriesgaba mucho yendo allí, pues la Alianza había establecido un gran campamento en la zona y el templo de Karabor, que posteriormente sería el Templo Oscuro donde gobernó Illidan, proveía de draeneis nativos a todos los poblados. A pesar de todo, merecía la pena correr el riesgo. En el Valle había aumentado recientemente el número de Sargerei, servidores de Sargeras. Demonios y draeneis utilizaban sus poderes para corromper todo a su paso. La magia vil solo traía problemas…

El Kirin Tor me había pedido infiltrarme en los Sargerei con la intención de que averiguara más sobre Socrethar, el draenei que había traicionado a su pueblo para servir a Sargeras. Estaba algo inquieta: aún tenía reciente en mi memoria el secuestro de los orcos de Gul'dan en Cresta del Fuego Glacial, y en esta ocasión estaría sola pues Savage no podría acompañarme. Tampoco Gabas, quien se encontraba trabajando por su cuenta en Talador, donde también había gran presencia demoniaca. Me había fabricado un disfraz a base de matar draeneis y quitarles la ropa, era algo asqueroso pero de alguna forma tenía que engañarles.

La draenei que parecía mandar en el campamento me ordenó algunas tareas, y el draenei infiltrado que teníamos como contacto también me encargó otros trabajos que debía hacer con discreción. Me había pedido que leyese unos panfletos que parecían contener información importante sobre la Legión, así que fui a buscarlos. El último me costó algo descifrarlo, pues estaba escrito en demoniaco y mi conocimiento de ese lenguaje era más bien limitado, pero por suerte suficiente para traducirlo. Sin embargo, quise no haberlo hecho cuando lo leí.

_Fieles Sargerei:_

_Seguid a Socrethar, y seguiréis a la Legión. Luchad a su lado y obtendréis más poder del que jamás imaginasteis. Juntos, destruiremos esta tierra y los demonios dominarán todo junto a nosotros. Dentro de dos noches habrá una reunión a medianoche en el Alto de Socrethar. Asistid y se os será revelado más._

_Malder Flechanoble_

No podía ser verdad, ¿qué hacía mi padre aquí? Mi padre murió en Lunargenta tras la invasión de Arthas y su Plaga, ¿no? ¿Acaso era una copia de este mundo paralelo? La cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentí mareada y sola, pero debía ser fuerte. Hice mis labores de forma rápida y eficaz, y a medianoche me reuní junto a los Sargerei. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar surgió de entre los sombríos árboles.

-Gracias por venir, hermanos. Soy Malder Flechanoble, elfo de sangre y servidor de la Legión Ardiente. Os he reunido aquí esta noche para informaros de los planes de Sargeras. Quiere que sigáis trabajando en este mundo, doblegándolo y extrayendo toda la energía que podáis sacarle. Este planeta estallará, está previsto, pero os salvareis. Iréis a un nuevo mundo, pero todo será revelado a su debido tiempo.

Sin añadir una palabra más, ¿mi padre? se fue, dejando a los Sargerei murmurando claramente excitados ante la idea de tanto poder. Tenía que escapar de allí, así que me dirigí a una zona donde nadie me viera e invoqué a Khadgar. Nos había dicho que si necesitábamos ayuda le llamásemos y acudiría en nuestra ayuda. En efecto, apareció una de sus copias y después de una sonrisa abrió el portal que me llevaría a Zangarra.

Aparecí en la Torre de Khadgar y habría caído al suelo desplomada de no haber sido porque el mago me sujetó demostrando unos reflejos formidables.

-Gälis, ¿qué pasa? Nunca te había visto tan alterada desde que llegamos aquí.

-Yo… he visto a mi padre. Pero no sé qué hace aquí: ¿es una copia de este mundo, o es el real? Pero el real está muerto, ¿no?

Supe que algo iba mal al notar la mirada del mago, sus ojos evitando los míos. Suspiró con resignación antes de volver a hablar.

-Supongo que algún día tenías que enterarte, siempre lo supimos. Solo desearía no haber sido yo quien te lo dijera.

-Espera, Khadgar. Yo lo haré.

Me giré sorprendida, ¿cuándo había llegado Gabas? Ni me había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué demonios sabéis todos que yo no sé? No me gusta sentirme como la única que no se entera de nada.

-Cálmate, cariño. Intenta hacer memoria, ¿qué recuerdas de tu padre?

-Yo… no le veía mucho. Era un mago y viajaba mucho a Dalaran, mientras yo me quedaba en Lunargenta entrenando con Sylvannas y el resto de forestales. Pero un día volvió de Dalaran muy excitado y hablando de una nueva magia que estaba desarrollando Kel'thuzad. Habló de nigromancia, de resucitar a los muertos. A partir de ese momento empezó a investigar los distintos tipos de magias, hasta que encontró la magia vil o demoniaca, la que había llevado a los orcos de Draenor a destruir el planeta e invadir Azeroth, la que había traído a la Legión Ardiente hasta el Pozo de la Eternidad. A partir de ese momento cambió, empezó a obsesionarse con los demonios y a realizar hechizos que los brujos orcos habían usado. Pese a todo yo le seguía queriendo, pues era mi padre.

Como sabéis, Kael'thas me invitó a visitarle en Dalaran y fui con él. Tenía intención de investigar sobre la magia que seguía mi padre, pero no tuve tiempo y después de que la Plaga destrozara Quel'thalas no volví a sacar un momento para ello.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te dije que yo había matado a tus padres?

-Sí, claro. Cómo olvidarlo…

-No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… tu padre no murió realmente. Bueno, técnicamente sí murió, pero logró hacer una piedra de alma, una piedra donde guardó parte de su ser para poder resucitar de nuevo una vez pasara el peligro. Al parecer, todo estaba preparado por la Legión, más concretamente por los Señores del Terror que durante un tiempo asistieron a Arthas, los mismos que luego le traicionaron junto a Sylvannas, los mismos a los que tu padre traicionó…

Desconozco todos los detalles, pero Sylvannas y Lor'themar Theron nunca dejaron de vigilarle. Los últimos informes suyos que recibí revelaban que de alguna forma había cruzado el portal y se encontraba en Draenor.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿que el hombre que está guiando a los Sargerei de Sombraluna realmente es mi padre?

-En efecto.

El aire me faltaba. Cientos de momentos de mi niñez, recuerdos compartidos con mi padre, inundaron de golpe mi mente. ¿Iba a tener que matarle? No quería, pero no veía otra opción. Los demonios nunca han traído nada bueno, y mi padre parecía ser uno de ellos. La próxima vez que le viera, las cosas iban a ser distintas.


End file.
